The Loneliest Being in All the Universe
by Nick Alimonos
Summary: This is a poem of Zodak, Watcher of the Universe, and of his secret love


The Loneliest Being in All the Universe; Copyright @May18, 1997; by Nick Alimonos  
  
I am everywhere, seeing everything, knowing all that has and will happen from the beginning till the end of time. I am as ancient as the universe itself. I know the name of every being of every planet of every galaxy. I remember them as good friends. I see them from birth, growing up as children. I know their mothers and their fathers as if they were my own. I know every joyful moment in their lives, and every one of sorrow. I see them as they age, fall in love, marry, and have children. I attend their funeral. I grieve as they grieve, I rejoice as they rejoice, and yet they do not know me. For I cannot interfere with any life in any way, nor speak with any creature, nor touch a single being. I am the Watcher, the Cosmic Enforcer, the Keeper of the Balance of Good and Evil. When this balance is threatened, I make myself known, but only then do my powers grant me.  
If I could but reveal myself to one being, one single being in all the universe, it would be this woman, the Sorceress of Grayskull, whose loneliness is second only to mine. Her power over my soul is greater than all the four forces combined. I have spent countless decades studying every curve of her delicate face, every line, every wrinkle. I know the numbers of hairs on her head, the number of eye lashes, every thought that ever crossed her mind, every emotion, as if they were my own. For every dream and every fantasy dwelling in one's heart, there is a place, and I know them all. And still there are undreamt of places known to me of such beauty, that even the most creative of minds, in all their wildest imaginings, can never even hope to imagine. But these sights are nothing to me. I marvel at them not. They pale to the beauty that is hers. Her warm, azure eyes outshine even the brightest of stars.  
So many aeons have I been without love, what would I give to love again? All my power and wisdom would I give freely, letting death and evil wreak havoc upon the world, if I could but hold her in my arms and love her till my life's end. Or would if I could, lift her to my level, and make her as I am, a Zodiakian, to be my eternal companion, watching the universe together. I could make her immortal, show her all the splendors of the universe, lush forests teaming with alien plant life, flowers the size of cities, and cities the size of planets. We could watch civilizations evolve from primordial ooze then collapse as their advanced technology destroys them. Or we could sail to the farthest shores of space, to the diamond blue stars circling the red super giants, the fields of asteroids made of water crystals, riding the tail of the icy, speeding comet, or the quasars whose light shines in the dark vast emptiness of space with all the luminescence of a thousand galaxies. We could witness the birth of a new star, or the brilliant death of one in a showering display of color in the deepest hues of a super nova. We could travel back to the beginnings of the universe, see it as a tiny glimmering fleck, or its demise as it implodes at the end of time. But rather would I clasp her gentle hand in mine, caressing her smooth, soft skin, embracing her moist lips, thrusting all my being into her, dwelling in every crease and crevice that makes her woman. We would make love in a thousand different forms on a thousand different worlds, atop the highest snowy mountain, on desolate island beaches along the grandest ocean, under water falls the size of continents. Or we could go nowhere, swimming through space like two dolphins, into the coldest, darkest black hole, and fill it with our love. Or as two constellations forever joined, we could make love everywhere, for all the cosmos to see. And as a small token of my affection, would I gather the most beautiful and radiant of stars and make them a necklace to grace her perfect and delicate neck, if it so pleased her. To give her pleasure and to ultimately become one with her, then would my heart be full, then would I know not emptiness. But this can never be.  
I have known the broken hearts of youthful poets, of greatest lost loves, yet no broken heart compares to mine. No yearning, no heartache, can ever come near. For such unfortunates may end their lives and begin anew, though I cannot. I live on forever longing the thing I cannot have. Oh Sorceress, my sweet Sorceress, never will you know the one who loves you. Yet I remain faithful from afar, now and for all eternity.  
I must watch. For I am the Watcher, the loneliest being in all the universe. 


End file.
